


X-Men evolution: Enter the Deadpool

by DragonKnight29



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Brotherhood of Mutants, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKnight29/pseuds/DragonKnight29
Summary: A new student arrives at the institute and another at the Brotherhood boarding house. What surprises do these new mutants have to offer? Read and find out❤️Deadpool





	X-Men evolution: Enter the Deadpool

Wade looked out the window from his seat looking at how small everything looked from above ‘everything looks like ants from here’ he thought to himself, staring into the never ending sky, “Attention passengers.” said the pilot on the speaker, “Please remain seated, we will be arriving at Bayville in fifteen minutes.” ‘About dang time!’ Wade thought to himself as he got his bags from under his seat and put away his headphones. “I’m ready dad. Don’t worry I’ll be ok.” he whispered to himself as he exited the plane and entered a whole new world. Professor Xavier, Logan and Ororo waited in the lobby while also keeping a look out for the newest arrival to the institute. The airport was bustling wildly and there was no way of telling where the new student could be. “I wonder where he could be?” Ororo asked while skimming through the crowd.

Xavier knew that he was close and that he was already on his way, “Hello! Hello! Hello!” said a voice from behind. The professor and the others turned around to see a young teenage boy in a red hoodie approaching them “I am your beloved Wade Wilson.” he said as he gave a smile and extended his arm outward to shake the professors’ hand, Xavier shook the boy’s hand and exchanged a smile back. Logan and Ororo both smiled and exchanged a handshake for Wade. “Hello Wade. It’s great to see you again.” said the professor “The feeling is mutual Sensei!” Wade said as he formally bowed to him like he would for martial arts teacher, Logan chuckled. Ororo just smiled, “I’m sure you must be tired after your trip Wade.” she said “Here, let me help you with your luggage.” “Thanks Mrs. Ororo, I appreciate it.” Wade said. Logan pulled up the car to the entrance of the airport, the Professor, Ororo and Wade all entered the car and were now on their way back to the institute.

Meanwhile at the Brotherhood Boarding house the guys were enjoying a quiet afternoon, “Now this is what I call a good day.” Freddy said Lance, Toad and Pietro agreed, even Wanda found the day relaxing that is until Mystique walked in the room. Everyone stood up surprised to see her back, it had been some time since she came back to the boarding house, Wanda was not pleased. “What are you doing here?” she hissed Pietro held his sister back and intervened “So Mystique, hi. How’ve ya been?” Pietro said nervously Mystique glared at him and the rest of the brotherhood then she spoke, “While you pigs have been wallowing I’ve been busy.” “Busy what? Smooching with dudes?” Lance yelled from the top of his lungs. Despite this Mystique didn’t flinch “I’d like you all to meet your new roommate, Francis.” a young teenage boy wearing a dark grey shirt walked in, “Hello boys.” he said “Call me Ajax.” “So why you bringing in this dude. I mean what can he do?” Toad asked “All in due time buddy! All in due time.” said Francis as he patted Toad’s head, “But first things first, I need to unpack.” he added, Francis carried his bags up stairs and settled in just nicely.

Back at Bayville High Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue and Evan drove back to the institute, after a long week at school they were ready to take load off. “Man after a long week I’m so ready for some R&R.” said Evan, “Yeah! Thank goodness tomorrow is Saturday.” Kurt said as he took a bite from his cheese burger. Everyone nodded, it was a long drive but finally they arrived at the mansion. Suddenly Jean and the others received a telepathic message from the professor, telling them to meet him at the library. Scott and the others made their way to the library and so did the other students, “I wonder what the professor wants us all for this time?” wondered Rogue “Maybe it’s a new mutant.” said Evan, “I think I remember Logan and the professor talking about it last week.” Jean said. As the six teenagers continued talking they arrived at the library, Tabitha, Amara, Bobby and all the other students were gathered at the library; Scott and Jean muscled their way through the crowd of students to get a better look at what was happening. By the time they both got to the front they saw a teenage boy in a red hoodie standing next to the professor and Mr. McCoy, “Everyone I would like you all to welcome our new student. Wade Wilson.” said the professor the other students all shook Wade’s hand and greeted him with open arms, “Now Wade, tell us about yourself.” Mr. McCoy said, Wade looked at all the eyes fixated on him waiting for him to say or do something. He took a deep breath and began to speak, “Hi everybody. My name is Wade Wilson and all I ever wanted to do was to travel to far off exotic places. Meet new and exciting people and then destroy them. Ya know what I mean?” Everyone in the room all laughed at his introduction but Jean and Scott were a little nervous about this new student.

Both of them were approached by Wade who extended his hand forward and exchanged a smile. At first Jean was a little bit hesitant but could tell that he was a good person on the inside. “Hello Wade, I’m Jean and this is Scott.” she said while also gesturing to Scott, “Nice to meet you Wade.” said Scott, “So what special gift brought you here.” Kittyasked “Yeah. I’m curious to know what kinda powers ya got.” Rogue added. Logan and Beast then gestured for everyone to exit the room, “Your all about to find out. At the training field.” Beast said, the rest of the students all exited and Wade couldn’t wait to showcase his abilities. “Time to get this party started.” he muttered and then proceeded outside where everyone was waiting. As he made his way to the training field Kurt and Evan noticed him carrying a long suitcase, both of the boys exchanged a puzzled look to one another, “Hey Wade.” Evan said “What’s in the suitcase?” Wade looked at him for a moment and was quick to respond, “Your about to find out.” he said while undoing the locks on the case.


End file.
